christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Theologians
This is a list of notable theologians. They are listed by century. If a particular theologian crosses over two centuries, he may be listed in the latter century or in the century with which he is best identified. See also: History of theology 1st century *Paul of Tarsus (d. c. 60-65) *John the Evangelist *Ignatius of Antioch (c. 35 or 50 – between 98 and 117) *Clement of Rome (fl. c. 96) 2nd century * Polycarp (c. 69 – c. 155) * Papias of Hierapolis (d. c. 155?) * Valentinus (c. 100 - c.160) * Quadratus of Athens (fl. 124/125) * Basilides (d. c. 132) * Aristides the Athenian (d. c. 133 or fl. c. 140) * Aristo of Pella (fl. c. 140) * Marcion (c. 110 - c. 160) * Justin Martyr (c. 110 - c. 165) * Hegesippus (c. 110 - 180) * Melito of Sardis (d. c. 180) * Athenagoras of Athens (c. 133 - c. 190) * Dionysius of Corinth (fl. c. 171) * Heracleon (fl. c. 175) * Apollinaris Claudius (fl. c. 177) * Ptolemy (fl. c. 180?) * Pantaenus (d. c. 200) * Irenaeus of Lyons (d. c. 202) * Apollonius of Ephesus (fl. c. 180 - c. 210) * Serapion of Antioch (d. 211) * Clement of Alexandria (c. 150 - 211 or 216) * Bardaisan (154 - 222/3) * Tertullian (c. 160 - c. 220) 3rd century * Minucius Felix (2nd or 3rd century) * Caius, Presbyter of Rome (early 3rd century) * Hippolytus of Rome (c. 170 - c. 236) * Origen of Alexandria (c. 184 - 254) * Sabellius (fl. c. 215) * Cyprian (d. 258) * Novatian (c. 200 - 258) * Paul of Samosata (c. 200 - c. 275) * Dionysius of Alexandria (d. 265) * Gregory Thaumaturgus (c. 213 - c. 270) * Methodius of Olympus (d. c. 311) * Lucian of Antioch (c. 240 - 312) * Lactantius (c. 240 - c. 320) 4th century *Ambrose (337/340 - 397) *Arnobius of Sicca (d. c. 330) *Athanasius (296 - 373) *Basil of Caesarea (c. 330 - 379) *Gregory of Nyssa (c. 330 - c. 395) *Gregory Nazianzus (329 - 389) *John Chrysostom (347 - 407) 5th century *Augustine (354 - 430) *Jerome (c. 347 - 420) *Cyril of Alexandria (ca. 378 - 444) *Nestorius (ca. 386–c. 451) 6th century *Gregory the Great (540 - 604) 7th century *Isaac of Nineveh (d.c. 700) 9th century *Claudius of Turin (? - 839) *Johannes Scotus Eriugena (810 - 877) 12th century *Peter Abelard (1079-1142) *Anselm (1033 - 1109) *Bernard of Clairvaux (1090 - 1153) 13th century *Albertus Magnus (c.1200 - 1280) *Thomas Aquinas (1224 - 1274) 14th century *Scotus Johannes Duns (1265? - 1308?) *Meister Eckhart (1260 - 1328) *William of Ockham (1285 - 1347) *Dionigi di Borgo San Sepolcro (1300 - 1342) 15th century *Thomas à Kempis (1380 - 1471) *Catherine of Siena (1347-1380) *Julian of Norwich (c.1342 - 1416) *Nicholas of Cusa (1401 - 1464) 16th century *Alexander Alesius (1500-1565) *Teresa of Avila (1515-1582]] *Heinrich Bullinger (1504-1575) *Theodore Beza (1519-1605) *Charles Borromeo (1538-1584) *Martin Bucer (1491-1551) *John Calvin (1509-1564) *John of the Cross (1542-1591) *Thomas Cranmer (1489-1556) *Desiderius Erasmus (1469-1536) *Richard Hooker (1554-1600) *John Knox (c. 1513-1572) *Ignatius of Loyola (c. 1491-1556) *Martin Luther (1483-1546) *Philip Melanchthon (1497-1560) *Huldrych Zwingli (1484-1531) *William Perkins (1558-1602) *Michael Servetus (1511-1553) 17th century *James Arminius (1560-1609) *Moses Amyraut (1596-1664) *Richard Baxter (1615-1691) *Jakob Boehme (1575-1624) *Zachary Boyd (1585-1653) *Francis de Sales (1567-1622) *Fenelon (1651-1715) *Owen Feltham (c. 1602-1668) *John Milton (1608-1674) *John Flavel (1627-1691) *George Fox (1624-1691) *Hugo Grotius (1583-1645) *John Owen (1616-1683) *Anton Praetorius (1560-1613) *Francis Turretin (1623-1687) *Herman Witsius (1636-1708) 18th century *George Bull (1634-1710) *Thomas Burnet (1635?-1715) *Jonathan Edwards (1703-1758) *John Fletcher (1729-1785) *John Gill (1697-1771) *Philipp Jakob Spener (1635-1705) *Emanuel Swedenborg (1688-1772) *Charles Wesley (1707-1788) *John Wesley (1703-1791) *George Whitefield (1714-1770) 19th century *Archibald Alexander (1772-1851) *William Alexander (1824 -1911) *Nathan Bangs (1778-1862) *William Booth (1829-1912) *Borden Parker Bowne (1847-1910) *Adam Clarke (1762-1832) *Charles Grandison Finney (1792-1875) *Wilbur Fisk (1792-1839) *A. A. Hodge (1823-1886) *Charles Hodge (1797-1878) *Hugh Price Hughes (1847-1902) *Søren Kierkegaard (1813-1855) *John Miley (1813-1895) *John Henry Newman (1801-1890) *Heinrich Paulus (1761-1851) *William Burt Pope (1822-1903) *Philip Schaff (1819-1893) *Friedrich Schleiermacher (1768-1834) *Charles Spurgeon (1834–1892) *Bernhard Stade (1848-1906) *Richard Watson (1781-1833) *Christian Hermann Weisse (1801-1866) 20th century *Greg Bahnsen (1948-1995) *Hans Urs von Balthasar (1905-1988) *Karl Barth (1886-1968) *Louis Berkhof (1873-1957) *Marie-Émile Boismard (1916-2004) *Dietrich Bonhoeffer (1906-1945) *Edgar S. Brightman (1884—1953) *F. F. Bruce (1910-1990) *Emil Brunner (1889-1966) *Rudolf Karl Bultmann (1884-1976) *Gordon Clark (1902-1985) *Edmund Clowney (1917–2005) *John B. Cobb (1925– ) *James Hal Cone (1938- ) *Yves Cardinal Congar (1904-1995) *Oscar Cullmann (1902-1999) *Dorothy Day (1897—1980) *Ignacio Ellacuria (1930-1989) *Avery Cardinal Dulles (1918– ) *Frederic William Farrar (1831-1903) *Paul S. Fiddes (1947-) *Peter Taylor Forsyth (1842-1921) *Hans Wilhelm Frei (1922-1988) *Justo Gonzalez (1937- ) *J. Kenneth Grider (1921- ) *Gustavo Gutiérrez (1928– ) *Georgia Harkness (1891-1974) *Adolf von Harnack (1851-1930) *Carl F. H. Henry (1913-2003) *Dietrich von Hildebrand (1889-1977) *Leonard Hodgson (1889-1969) *Anthony A. Hoekema (1913-1988) *Heinrich Julius Holtzmann (1832-1910) *E. Stanley Jones (1884-1973) *Meredith G. Kline (1922-2007) *Albert C. Knudson (1873-1953) *Kosuke Koyama *Hans Küng (1928– ) *Abraham Kuyper (1837-1920) *C. S. Lewis (29 November 1898 - 22 November 1963) *Edwin Lewis (1881-1959) *Bernard Lonergan (1904-1984) *Henri de Lubac (1896-1991) *John F. MacArthur (1939-) *J. Gresham Machen (1881-1937) *John Macquarrie (1919-) *Martin E. Marty (1928- ) *Thomas Merton (1915-1968) *Johann Baptist Metz (1928– ) *John Murray (1898-1975) *Reinhold Niebuhr (1892-1971) *H. Richard Niebuhr (1894-1962) *Rudolf Otto (1869-1937) *Albert C. Outler (1908-1989) *J. I. Packer (1926- ) *Johannes Pedersen (1883-1977) *Karl Rahner (1904-1984) *Joseph Ratzinger (Pope Benedict XVI) (1927- ) *Rosemary Radford Ruether (1936– ) *Francis Schaeffer (1912-1984) *Albert Schweitzer (1875-1965) *Fulton Sheen (1895-1979) *Albert Benjamin Simpson (1843-1919) *Frank Stagg (1911-2001) *John Stott (1921-2011) *Paul Tillich (1886-1965) *Thomas F. Torrance (1913-2007) *Cornelius Van Til (1895-1987) *Nikolaj Velimirović (1880-1956) *Geerhardus Vos (1862-1949) *John Walvoord (1910-2002) *Henry Wansbrough *B. B. Warfield (1851-1921) *H. Orton Wiley (1877-1961) *Karol Wojtyła (Pope John Paul II) (1920-2005) *John Howard Yoder (1927-1997) 21st century *Dr. Donald E. Battle *James Alison (1959- ) *Dale Allison *Marcella Althaus-Reid *Marilyn McCord Adams (1943- ) *Gregory Boyd *Nathan Lloyd Braun *D.A. Carson *William Lane Craig *Marva Dawn *Richard Foster *John Frame (1939- ) *Chris Glaser *Larry W. Gaiters (1963-) *Norman Geisler *Bob Goss *Stanley Grenz (1950 - 2005) *Wayne Grudem *Gary Habermas *Stanley Hauerwas (1940- ) *Michael Horton *Paul House *Scott J. Jones (1954- ) *Matt Lamb *John F. MacArthur (1939-) *Alister McGrath (1953- ) *Josh McDowell *Scotty McLennan (1948 - ) *John J McNeill *Jürgen Moltmann (1926- ) *J.P. Moreland *George Newlands (1941- ) *Thomas C. Oden (1931- ) *Wolfhart Pannenberg (1928- ) *Clark Pinnock *John Piper (1946- ) *John Polkinghorne (1930- ) *Andrew Purves *Robert L. Reymond *Edward Schillebeeckx (1914- ) *R. C. Sproul *Elizabeth Stuart *Carsten Peter Thiede (1952 - 2004) * Anthony Thiselton (1937- ) *David Tracy (1939- ) *Miroslav Volf *Graham Ward (1955- ) *Mona West *Dallas Willard (1935- ) *J. Rodman Williams *William Willimon (1946- ) *N.T. Wright (1948- ) *Nancy Wilson See also *List of Catholic philosophers and theologians *Doctor of the Church (Catholicism / Orthodox Christianity) *List of Methodist theologians Category:Lists of names